After Forces
by TeddyBearTy
Summary: Games Don't Reflect Reality AU. The cast and crew of Sonic Forces had just gotten home from the last day of working on the game. They are all left to think about how the game will be received. They then move on to normal things like going to friends' houses and stealing from Knuckles' fridge for the heck of it. Rated T for cursing and alcohol references.


**New story for an AU! :D**

 **Okay so in this universe (called Games Don't Reflect Reality AU), all of the games that we know and love are all staged. Also all of the game characters live in harmony and also work for companies that work for a game. The characters are all developed by them and they are brought to the world as babies before using animation to add them into games where needed be. Because of this, all of their ages depend on the game they debuted in and developers can only choose an age for them in the final post of a game.**

 **In this AU for instance, Sonic is not 15. Since his first game came out in 1991, he is 26. While Silver's fist appearance was in 2006 so he's 11.**

 **Now that you know this, I hope you all enjoy this little oneshot! I had fun working on it!**

 **Also, this is set in like late October / very early November / before Forces actually came out so...yeah.**

 **Everything belong to their original creators and I only own the story!**

 **Sorry about the length of everything! It's kind of long...**

Sonic sighed as he plopped on the couch in his house.

Today had been a tiring day. Him along with the crew members that worked on the new game _Sonic Forces_ had all headed to their respective houses, having finished the game in no time at all. The hedgehog wasn't happy with all of that but he just had to let this slide. He was still getting paid no matter what.

And now he was left to reflect.

He looked around the room he was in and his shoulders relaxed. He didn't have to deal with anything from SEGA until Monday to start on the next installment of the game franchise…

Hooray…

He wondered why he didn't call it quits when Sonic '06 received... _mixed_ reviews.

Oh who was he kidding? People hated it, especially with him having to kiss Elise and the woman then quitting the company due to her lack of a paycheck because of her refusing to take anymore takes of the smooching scene. Honestly, he didn't want to do it anymore either and was glad that she actually stepped in to speak her mind.

And then they created this...odd game.

Sonic flicked through the TV, trying to get the thoughts of the game out of his head.

He knew it would receive mixed reviews like Shadow the Hedgehog or something similar…

"Let's see what's on tonight…" the hedgehog said as he saw what was playing.

" _Tonight on Toad Talk…"_ The red mushroom being on the screen said. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie. " _We discuss the theories folks have developed on the newest game that is Mario Odyssey."_

Sonic shrugged blankly before laying on the couch, curiosity slowly dawning on his features.

" _We even have Mario here to talk about it!"_

An audience not visible on the screen applauded as the screen showed the mentioned plumber for a few seconds, wearing a red sweater, jeans and black sneakers and not his signature hat.

" _Now Mario,"_ the mushroom person asked, looking at the human. " _How do you feel about people theorizing that this game marks you and Peach's marriage?"_

" _Well, I don't-a mind it at all."_ Mario replied with a soft smile. " _It's nice to hear input on-a what's happening with the game."_ his eyes shifted. " _Although it didn't happen…"_

Toad gave the man a sly smirk. " _And how do you feel about Bowser's line in Mario Odyssey when you were wearing Peach's wedding gown~?"_

He blushed, scratching the back of his neck. " _Well, it was originally a slip up that he made that the director decided to actually add to the final product so...we just went with it. Bowser really liked it, especially since it reminded him of our wedding day a few years ago!"_

In the background, it showcased a photograph of Mario and Bowser. The two of them were in tuxedos and ties with the koopa holding onto the human's small hand in a meadow of flowers. It then faded to a different image of the couple laying in a flower bed, noses touching. The audience and Sonic aww'ed.

"Cute…" the hedgehog cooed before his phone started to ring. He picked it up and saw that it was Tails. He immediately answered it. "Hello?"

" _Hey Sonic?"_ the fox asked in a deeper voice compared to in-game Tails. He was twenty-five after all. " _I was wondering if you wanted to get some drinks with me and Knuckles tonight?"_ he sighed. " _I want to wash away the feeling of dealing with this dying franchise…"_

"Not really...I'm busy watching _Toad Talk_ …" Sonic replied with a shrug. "And our franchise isn't dying. As long as we keep collaborating with Nintendo, we should be fine."

" _It's gonna stop eventually though."_

"Yeah, once the Olympics stops being a thing people care about…"

" _Right right…"_ the fox paused for a brief moment before saying. " _We can come over your place if you want. I'll bring pizza~!"_

"Cool." Sonic sat up. "Just make sure it isn't from Papa's...That pizzeria sucks."

" _I could go to his Hot Doggeria. I got a coupon and they got chili dogs~!"_

The hedgehog licked his lips. "Hell yeah! Love those things! Screw pizza!"

" _Okay! See you soon."_

"Bye."

The hedgehog hung up and frowned when Toad News was broadcasting the fact that a new Megaman game was in the works. He changed the channel.

 _"In the criminal justice system, sexually-based offenses are considered especially heinous."_ a deep Toad voice said from the television. " _In New Donk City, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories."_

"Pass…" Sonic sighed, flicking to the next channel.

" _Welcome back to Cooking with Vanilla and Cream."_

Two teenage rabbits popped on the screen. Both of them were cream and orange colored with matching T-shirts and khaki shorts. The only differences being was that one was wearing an orange top while the other wore a magenta one as well as the one with the pink shirt had a bang of hair above her eyes.

" _I'm Vanilla~!"_ the girl wearing pink piped before turning to the one in orange.

" _And I'm Cream!"_ the other teen cheered, twirling in the spot they were in.

They then added in unison. " _And welcome to our kitchen!"_

"Oh man, I love this show!" Sonic smiled. "It's cute but it always makes me hungry…"

" _Gee whiz 'Nilla…"_ Cream sighed after their cute little intro had finished playing. " _We practically made everything on our show already. What are we even making today anyway?"_

" _I'm glad you asked, my dear sister~!"_ Vanilla chimed. " _Today, we are making...drum roll please~!"_

The camera shifted to Cheese playing on the mentioned instrument before going back to the rabbits.

" _A strawberry tart!"_

The camera changed to showcase the large dessert. The rabbit who was talking originally continued to speak.

" _Made with yummy cream cheese and freshly picked strawberries!"_

Sonic licked his lips. "Ooh...that looks so good…" he stared off into his kitchen, which he immediately noticed the sink was piled high with dishes. "If only I can cook…"

It cut back to Cream licking her lips and Vanilla standing beside her with a proud smile on her muzzle.

" _Wow 'Nilla!"_ the former mentioned bunny piped. " _That sounds really good!"_ she turned to her sibling. " _How do we make it?"_

The camera shifted to the table, where ingredients were to be placed. " _The ingredients we need for this yummy tart will be-"_

 _*knock knock*_

"Dang it!" the hedgehog frowned, in the midst of taking out a notebook to jot down the recipe when a knock came at his door. He jumped off the couch and looked through the peephole to see Tails, Knuckles and Amy. He opened it and raised an eyebrow. "Amy, what are you doing here?"

The pink hedgehog was wearing a pink and red flannel shirt and some torn dark jeans with brown boots. Her hair was cut short and her three pronged bang was combed back near her left eye. She turned to Tails, eyebrow raised as she asked in a very womanly voice.

"You didn't tell him I was coming Tails?"

The fox frowned, looking to the ground as he rubbed his chin. "...did I?"

Knuckles sighed. "Classic Tails, not telling anyone anything before it's too late…"

"Like I invited you boys to my 21st birthday…" Amy added. "And you brought Silver and Blaze...to a _fucking_ bar!"

"Look!" Tails exclaimed. "I had a lot on my mind okay?!"

"They were eight and nine…"

"I'm sorry okay!"

"Why didn't you give them to Shadow?" Knuckles asked.

"Honestly, does this need to be talked about right now…?" Sonic whined. "Y'all are making me not only missing my show…" he gestured to the bags Tails was holding. "But my chili dogs are getting cold!"

"Sorry…" all three apologized.

The male hedgehog sighed, moving away from the door for his friends to come in. He then stopped the fox - the last to come in - and whispered. "You did give me the melted cheese for my chili dogs right? It's on the side...right?"

Tails nodded. "You know it!"

Sonic hugged him. "You're the best buddy!"

"I know." he sat the plastic bags down before heading into the living room.

As Sonic closed the door, Knuckles asked as he gestured to the TV, where Cream and Vanilla were mixing things in a bowl. "You watch _this_ show? Isn't it for kids?"

The male hedgehog frowned. "It's only for kids if you want it to be."

"Yeah Knux." Amy added. "I watch this show too. It's cute."

The echidna shrugged as he grabbed the remote and changed the channel. "Do any of you know if the Super Egg is on?"

"Isn't it on all the time?" Sonic asked, digging through one of the bags and pulling out the meal he had asked for as well as a small bowl of cheese sauce.

"No! It's on specific days."

"Tuesdays and Thursdays Knux…" Tails sighed, nabbing the device from the red animal before looking through the channels. "It's Friday."

"Damn it…"

"Which means _Toad Talk_ was on not too long ago." the fox turned to the male hedgehog. "Did they talk about anything...controversial?"

"Not in the part that I've seen." Sonic replied. "They were talking about Odyssey and the cute relationship between Mario and Bowser."

Amy smiled. "They are the cutest couple~!"

"Fuck Peach and Mario! He belongs to Bowser!"

The female hedgehog piped. "Amen!"

Tails clicked off the television and frowned as he looked at his friends. "...how are you guys feeling about _Forces_?"

There was a moment of silence as they processed the question and Sonic started drizzling his cheese onto his chili dog. Amy answered the question.

"Honestly...I don't think the fans will like it."

Knuckles nodded. "I mean, the concept was good...it's just-"

"They could've executed it better."

"I mean, we could've had awesome clothes, battered armor," the echidna's lavender eyes lit up as he added. "Battle scars!"

Amy nodded slowly. "But sadly, we're targeting towards children, the ones that are way too busy playing Call of Duty and Mortal Kombat to play it."

Knuckles scratched his chin. "Come to think of it, most of the people who play our games are adults…"

"It's gonna suck ratings wise, I'll tell you that much." she turned to Knuckles. "Silver told me he played the finished product and the controls suck, not to mention the fact that in the parts where we were suppose to have some form of injury, the special effects team didn't add it in cause they wanted to release the game by the deadline."

"There could've been a small delay like they did with Mania!" Tails exclaimed as he walked off of the couch towards the bags of food and pulled out two chili dogs wrapped in tin foil. "It makes no sense."

"I tell you boys…" Amy sighed. "The heart and soul from the old games are gone...except for Mania. That game was beautiful."

"I liked Colors and Generations." Sonic butted in. "They built an amusement park in space! It was super cool and it's still running!"

"Any plans on taking us there?" the only female in the room asked with a raised eyeridge.

The blue hedgehog simply shrugged, finishing off his second chili dog with a quick bite. "Maybe. Once I can either afford it or get some exclusive passes."

"I thought it was destroyed." Knuckles looked up at the blue hog.

"Nah. It's in tip top shape. Ivo loves the place and works there from time to time."

"Then there's no issues with us getting passes."

"Yes there is." Amy said as Tails handed her two chili dogs. As she grabbed them, she added. "It's a business Knuckles, he has to make profit in order for it to be successful."

The echidna rolled his eyes. "I'm bored. We need to do something...like go to the bar or some shit…"

"Aww~!" Sonic cooed. "Is Knuckles cranky-wanky cause he didn't get to have his boozy-woozy~?"

"Cut it out!"

"I thought you were gonna bring some Knux?" The fox asked, sitting down.

Amy nodded, eating her food.

The echidna huffed. "All of it disappeared last night…"

Everyone blinked. Sonic spoke up. "What?! Why?"

"Where did you even put it?!" Tails added.

"It was on the porch of my house. A whole pack of it!" Knuckles replied before adding. "I think Rouge stole it!"

"She's only sixteen. What is she gonna do with booze?"

"Something despicable I'll tell you that…"

"Did you even ask her?" Amy asked.

"Nah...I _know_ she did it!"

"Any proof?" the fox added.

Knuckles' eyes lit up. "Now that you mention it," he turned to Amy. "Ames, ya brought your laptop right?"

"Yeah…" she pulled out a pink MacBook. "Why?"

He took the computer from her and turned it on, frowning when he saw the password screen. The girl quickly put it in as Knuckles went to work. Tails and Sonic also looked as the echidna opened up some surveillance footage. He didn't go back at all to last night's feed when he noticed two very distinct teenagers in his kitchen.

Everyone gasped before Knuckles exclaimed. "Those little BRATS!" he ran out of the house. "I'll be RIGHT BACK!"

The rest of the group watched on as Rouge and Shadow were looking through Knuckles' fridge.

The black hedgehog had the spike on the top of his head pulled up and brushing past his left eye. His gloves looked identical to Sonic's apart from the fact that the cuffs were a dark gray and had holes for his fingers, revealing their crimson color. His shoes were also simple white sneakers.

As for Rouge, she was wearing a black turtleneck sweater with a large pink heart in the middle. She wore black and magenta designer tights that had hearts all over it as well as furry white boots. She had white gloves with no finger holes as well, revealing them to be tan. She also had a large baby pink backpack on her back, that they were probably gonna use to steal what they find.

" _Ooh!"_ the bat piped in a lighter pitched voice compared to in the games, pulling out a box of frozen macaroni and cheese. " _I need this in my life!"_

" _Hurry up and put it in the bag!"_ Shadow exclaimed, his voice monotonous and a bit more high pitched then how he sounds in game. "I gotta get home before my brother finds out we're gone and-"

" _WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"_

Knuckles barged into the room, causing the two teenagers to scream and run out of the house. The echidna followed after them in stride.

" _Get BACK HERE!"_

" _Shadow!"_ the bat cried. " _Save my mac and cheese!"_

The three ran off screen and the people who were watching the display looked at one another with smirks on their faces.

* * *

"Where's my brother?"

Omega's eyes shifted from the television screen to the twelve year old alien that had flew over to him.

Black Doom was wearing a maroon sweater and matching spectacles that only covered his two lower eyes. Unlike his game counterpart, his horns and claws are smaller and numbed down so he can't hurt anyone.

He crossed his arms as he stared at the large machine. "Well...aren't you going to answer me?!"

Suddenly, Shadow and Rouge barged through the door and locked it tight.

Omega asked. "What are you two doing?"

"Who slammed the door?"

They all turned to see Eggman (called Ivo) carrying a baby Infinite on his hip.

The doctor was slightly rounded out and chubby almost similar to how he looked in the older games, minus the added height. He had scarlet hair in his head and a small moustache that was curly and to his shoulders and had navy blue glasses. He wore red and black pajamas with the Eggman insignia all over it and also had simple white socks on his feet.

Infinite meanwhile was unmasked, revealing his chubby baby face and bright blue and yellow eyes. His hair was long and put up in a little bun tied together with a black ribbon. He also wore a bib that had faded orange and green stains on it along with a white diaper and matching socks.

The infant jackal made cooing sounds as the human glared at the two teens that had just entered. "Are you two messing with Knuckles again?"

"No…" Rouge replied as Shadow rushed into the kitchen to put the frozen macaroni and cheese away. The bat turned back to the door she had just came from. "Now if you excuse me, I have to deal with Mr. Redhead~!"

Before Ivo could say anything else on the matter, she kicked the door open and flew off. The impact had hit Knuckles, who fell over and crashed into the pavement. The doctor bit his lip as the echidna got up and chased the bat down.

He closed the door as the tiny jackal let out a yawn. Ivo turned to him and cooed. "Sleepy aren't you 'Finny~! You had a big day being at the studio and all…"

He turned to Omega as the robot stood up. The doctor handed the bot the baby as he asked.

"Take him upstairs to bed will you 'Mega?"

"Can do." He replied as he walked up the stairs. As he walked, two blonde headed teens headed downstairs, a boy and a girl.

The male had short hair and glasses similar to that of Ivo apart from them being gray. He was wearing a long lavender T-shirt and black sweatpants along with white socks.

The female had longer hair that was pulled into a low ponytail. She was wearing a pastel blue nightgown and matching slippers. In her hands was a small Shadow doll.

"What's going on Ivo?" the girl asked as the boy beside her rubbed his eyes.

"Shadow and Rouge were bothering Knuckles again…" he replied with a sigh as the former mentioned returned with a soda.

"We weren't bothering him." the hedgehog interjected, taking a sip of his drink. "We were taking out our hate of Sonic Forces on him."

"Couldn't you have just taken a nap or...did something productive to take your hate out on?"

He looked at the redhead with a raised eyeridge "We aren't old people Ivo. We don't just soothe our anger with bingo night and hour long naps."

"Well it would've been better than you going into someone else's home and taking their stuff!"

"Shadow…" the female blonde sighed.

The hedgehog sighed. "Yes Maria, I know it was wrong but still…"

"I am back."

Omega came back down the steps. He then pointed to Black Doom and added.

"Doom wanted you for something Shadow."

"What do you want you malformed virus?" the hedgehog asked, gulping down his soda out of frustration.

"I need help with my homework."

"Can it wait until Sunday? Sixth grade homework isn't even that hard…"

"No it can't wait." Doom replied. "You always hold it off until the last minute and we have to work on it after bedtime."

"Which reminds me," he turned to Ivo. "Why the heck do I have a bedtime the same as he does?"

"Because as long as you're underage and living under my roof, you follow my rules." He turned to the blondes. "Isn't that right Maria and Gerald?"

The duo nodded while the hedgehog walked into the kitchen and threw his can away. As he did this, Doom asked.

"Please Shadow? Help me with my homework."

"Why didn't you ask Gerald or Maria?" Shadow asked, looking through the cabinets for something to snack on. "They're geniuses."

"I did and they were busy with something else."

Shadow looked the twins and asked. "What were you two doing earlier?"

"Doing chores." Gerald answered simply.

"And I finished mine." Doom added. "So I wasn't doing anything. So I started on my homework that I need help finishing…!"

The hedgehog groaned, slamming the cabinet door closed as he pulled some chips out, causing the others near him to jump a little in surprise and Infinite to start crying upstairs.

"Dang it Shadow…!" Omega mumbled, rushing up the stairs to comfort the infant.

Gerald, Maria and Ivo followed the robot upstairs. The third mentioned human then exclaimed. "We're coming 'Finny!"

The brothers - being the only ones left in the living room / kitchen area - glared on one another.

The younger sibling exclaimed. "Help me with my homework!"

"No!"

"I am back!"

The two turned to Rouge, who merrily flew into the house with a proud smile on her face. She turned to Shadow.

"I lost Knuckles in the woods near Big's cabin. Ain't gonna bother us for a while. Also, I snuck back into his house…" she took off the backpack and handed him several containers of ice cream. "And got ya these~!"

"Yes!" the hedgehog piped, eyes twinkling. He turned to the bat. "You know me so freaking well."

"I know~!"

Shadow then ran back into the kitchen. "I'm gonna crush~!"

Doom balled his hands into fists and putting them to his sides. "What about my homework?!"

Rouge patted the younger alien on the back. "Sorry kiddo, it's a lost cause…"

He huffed, pulling out a phone and looking through his contacts. "Fine! I'm gonna ask Towers for the answers!"

 **~X~X~**

Team Chaotix was bored.

They were simply laying around their small apartment in the midst of the city doing nothing interesting. Vector was at his desk in the further end of the room, polishing his vault. Charmy was using the remote and going through the channels on the TV while Espio was watching something with ear buds in.

Things were pretty quiet in the detectives' home...until Vector's phone chimed.

The crocodile mumbled something under his breath as he saw who was calling him. It was Mighty.

He plugged his headphones in and took the call. "Hello?"

" _Hey Vec!"_ the armadillo piped. " _How are you guys coming along?"_

"Fine fine," the larger reptile answering, examining the rickety room he was in. "Trashy but we're getting by."

" _Heard there's a new game! Y'all in it?"_

The croc smirked. "Just made it."

"Who you talking to Vec?"

Vector lifted his head to see Charmy.

The bee was wearing a orange and yellow vest with a long white sleeve shirt underneath. He was also wearing a magenta beanie on his head.

The bee was a bit taller than his child counterpart since he's twenty-two and his voice was deeper but has a childish charm and sound to it that could make people think he was one.

The jade animal answered the insect. "It's just Mighty, asking how we're doing and about the new game."

Charmy's eyes lit up. "Oh! Ooh! Tell him I said hi and…" a confused expression came to his face as he asked. "Is Mighty coming to the New Year's Eve party?"

He then spoke to the armadillo. "Charmy says hi and was wondering if you're coming to the New Year's party?"

" _Who's hosting?"_ Mighty asked.

The croc turned to the insect. "Who's hosting?"

The bee shrugged.

"I don't know."

The armadillo chuckled. " _I'll go anyway. It'll be fine. Fun too."_ there was a small shift on the other side of the phone and the sounds of footsteps could be heard. " _Where's Espio?"_

Vector's scarlet eyes looked at the sofa saw the chameleon chuckling as he watched something on his tablet. "On the couch. In his own little world."

" _Tell him I said hi!"_

The reptile silently signaled the bee to get Espio and Charmy nodded, doing as he was instructed to do. "Hey Espio~!"

The chameleon blinked and jumped back a little in shock. He quickly paused his video and pulled out his headphones. He asked with a chuckle. "What in the world are you doing?"

They shared a quick laugh.

"You freaking scared...the _shit_ out of me!"

"Just wanted to say that Mighty said hi." Vector stated.

Espio smiled, a raised eyeridge slowly appearing on his face. "Oh is that all?"

"He's also coming to the New Year's party."

The chameleon's jaw dropped in a dramatic way, causing his other group members to chuckle. "...there's gonna be a New Year's Eve party and neither one of you told me about it?!"

"We thought you knew about it!"

"Well guess what? I didn't. I was trying to drown out our cruel world by watching Game Grumps…!" he gestured to his tablet, where an episode of Doki Doki Literature Club was paused. "I have cancelled out our entire world as a whole and everything I do from now on revolves around these two losers."

Charmy blinked. "Eh? What about us?"

"Oh, you two are a separate category in itself. You two are like my _brothers_ , I care about the two of you no matter how shitty the world is treating us."

Vector placed a hand to his heart. "Aww...that's very sweet…" he then cringed as the speech in his headphones got louder. "...And Mighty's offended…"

The Chaotix laughed.

"Gotta go Mights~! I'm going through a tunnel or something…" the croc chimed quickly. "Love you buh-bye!"

He hung up before Charmy cracked a smile and the trio started giggling once again.

 **~X~X~**

"Thanks for escorting me home guys…"

Blaze, Silver and Marine were walking Knuckles home since he basically got lost in the woods near Big's cabin where they lived. It was late but it wasn't that big of deal since tomorrow was Saturday.

The feline - who was twelve - wore a long velvet sweater, black pants and brown boots. All of her hair was pulled into a low ponytail held back by a black scrunchie.

The hedgehog - eleven - had his quills brushed back and down with a golden clip. He wore similar gloves to Sonic minus the fact that they were black and had white socks on his feet with coal colored sneakers. He also had a gold scarf around his neck.

The raccoon - ten - had short curly orange and brown hair that was slightly covered by the green hat she was wearing. She also wore a white and green striped sweater with black pants and tan boots. On her back was a yellow Pikachu bookbag.

Silver cracked a small smile as Knuckles thanked them. "It's no trouble really."

Blaze nodded. "Yeah. We were planning on getting out of the house anyway." She gestured to the raccoon. "Marine wanted to go to Tikal's house so she could hang out with Shade."

The raccoon nodded and said in a English accent. "I was gonna watch her play Breath of the Wild."

Knuckles nodded as they reached his doorstep. "Cool." He then turned to the kids. "You guys go where you need to go. I'm heading back to Sonic's place."

They nodded and went their separate ways. The three kids looked at one another as they headed down the street to Tikal's home that was a few houses down. Marine then asked.

"So just out of curiosity Silver...are you or are you not getting _Sonic Forces_ for Christmas?"

"Why would I?" the hedgehog looked taken aback. "I dislike the game but...I'm kind of _glad_ that I'm at least _in_ it. Not to mention that I already played the game."

"I'm getting it." the raccoon stated. "I haven't played it and I take an interest in really bad games."

"She did like '06 despite how bad it was." Blaze added.

"The style of the cutscenes were pretty unique, I'll tell you that." her eyes lit up. "Do you think they're gonna do the same style for the movie?"

"Maybe, they hardly told us about it." Silver sighed. "Sonic and some of the others that are working on the film are under a contract not to tell a soul."

"Man…" Marine pouted as they reached their destination. "They're probably gonna pull the same crappy animation they did with the Alvin and the Chipmunks along with the Smurfs movies…"

Blaze crossed her arms. "I hope they don't pull stupid pop culture references and fart jokes…"

"They probably are…"

"I just hope Forces is decently received." The hedgehog sighed. "I mean, who knows? Maybe they'll start making memes out of this game like they do with everything else…"

"Or…" the feline added. "They'll are starting assume that their OCs are canon to the Sonic lore."

The kids started to laugh as they knocked on Tikal's door.

Overall, the cast of Sonic Forces had little expectations on what was to come for this game. They just waited with bated breath that it wouldn't cause pitchforks riots and protests outside of Sonic's house similar to the release of '06.

They just hope that it is received as decent.

 **...I really want to make more fics for this AU! I'll post art for it too! :D**


End file.
